Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been delivery of goods to intended purchasers at their respective geographic delivery locations. However, service providers encounter multiple difficulties while delivering goods to a customer. First, an aerial delivery vehicle finds it difficult to detect a surface of a delivery location associated with the customer, at which a delivery package can be placed (e.g., an entrance, a driveway, etc.). In addition, objects present at the delivery locations may also obstruct delivery of packages at the geographic addresses. Further, if a predetermined surface of the delivery location is provided to the aerial delivery vehicle, then the aerial delivery vehicle finds it difficult to determine a new or an alternate surface due to unavoidable circumstances (e.g., environmental conditions) for placing the delivery package. Accordingly, there is a need for generating delivery data models for aerial package delivery to safely deliver packages.